


Not the Voyeur type?

by StimMeUp_Scotty



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuckolding, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StimMeUp_Scotty/pseuds/StimMeUp_Scotty
Summary: Octavio hadn't taken his boyfriend for the voyeur type, but the growing dark patch on his suit pants said otherwise...
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Not the Voyeur type?

The decoy bumping his rod steadily against the back of his throat would have elicited a gag had it not been for his thumb tucked tightly against his palm, a trick he learned from Elliott, and his focus firmly planted on the rough towel beneath him scraping against his elbows. It's not a perfect science however as his body still tremors slightly, causing the decoy in his mouth to slow down, adjusting his depth to comfort the legend around him. The same cannot be said for the two currently inside of him who mistake his clenching as a plea for more and buck into him, alternating their occupation within him, with a new found vigour. 

He cries around the form in his mouth, taken entirely off guard by the sudden gusto behind him and pulls his head back allowing the decoy's member to fall, messilly, from his mouth; Saliva and precum rolling down his chin. 

He turns his face towards his lover on the couch opposite him, fully clothed and totally entranced by the sight before him. He hadn't taken his boyfriend for the voyeur type, but the growing dark patch on his suit pants says otherwise.

"Ellio-" he begins, but is cut off by a precise backhand to the cheek.   
"Try again." The decoy in front of him coos softly, gently stroking the various marks on his face.  
"M-Mirage..." he breathes out, trying his best to keep his voice steady, and keeping his eyes firmly locked on Elliots as he says his alter ego's name, gaining a pleased grin from him. 

Weary of more punishment and eager to put on a good show Octavio thrusts backwards arching his back and whimpering in both pain and pleasure as he takes both men inside of himself with shameless ease. He sits for a moment, taking in the feeling of total fulness before gently rocking his hips, letting their cocks explore every inch of his walls. 

"close your eyes, and open your mouth" a voice orders, although it isn't quite clear from who it comes. Never the less, Octavio does as he's told. He closes his eyes and allows his jaw to fall slack, sticking his tongue out in anticipation until he feels the familiar electrical buzz through his skin as the decoy in front of him fizzles from existence and is replaced by a warm hand on his cheek and a wet kiss on his open mouth. 

"I love you so much", Elliot whispers, gently stroking his thumb across his cheekbone... 

That one little touch was all the speedster needed to send his body into spasms, warm liquid pooling on the towel underneath him. The decoys fizzle out, their job done, leaving Octavio feeling empty and used. Elliot gently whipes the towel across Octavio's stomach before crumpling it into a ball and tossing it to the floor, letting the exhausted man collapse into his arms. Before he can protest, Tav is asleep. Looking down at his own mess and back towards his lovers quiet face, he decides he can take care of himself later.

**Author's Note:**

> :) constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
